Heated Excitement
by OrganOfFlames
Summary: LEMON AND SMUT! This will update infrequently, basically whenever I feel like writing this smut. I hope you have fun reading and leave some reviews!
1. Remember When The Boys Were All Electric

**Author's Note: **

**First off, I want to tell everyone that this is a different story to Intertwining Colours (Colors), but the other story is still happening, I've just been crazy busy with exams, work and other shit. I wrote this quickly a few days ago and now I can upload it. I also wrote it since it has little to no plot to it and was easy to write. **

**Second, this story is just full LEMON and SMUT. So don't expect a lot of story.**

**Third, this story will only update when I want to take a break from Intertwining Colours.**

**Fourth and finally, the chapter names in this story wont have anything to do with the plot, they're just lyrics from songs that I listen to while writing each chapter. Try and guess what song they're from and the answer will be at the end of the chapters.**

**Chapter One:** Remember When The Boys Were All Electric?

Third Person

The bathroom was a cold place, just like her heart. It made her feel even worse then she already did. The mirror reflected her imperfect body back at her, rubbing it in her face. How could she be perfect when she was so far from it? 'I'm not perfect! Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you.' Her words she'd said when Ruby and herself were teamed up, rung in her head constantly. The running water made a rhythm to her dark thoughts. 'How could anyone like me if I constantly act like a spoiled brat?' She thought to herself. The scar on her left eye mocked her for her imperfect ways. Running her eyes along the mirror, she saw herself and was disgusted. Sure, she had a slim body fit for fighting, but the scars the flow along her stomach and around her breasts beaconed out to her, making her angry at herself. She looked back up to her own face and saw tears falling across her cheeks.

Besides the faint sound of water running in the bathroom, the bedroom was silent. Ruby was curled up on her bed, looking at Crescent Rose fondly. 'As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves.' These words had been imprinted in her mind since she was a child. They were always motivation for her dream of being a huntress, but now they seemed mad at her for already failing. If Penny couldn't defend herself like she did, Ruby wouldn't have been able to forgive herself. She couldn't believe that she got taken down by one shot as soon as she got to the fight. 'What if I was the only one there, defending people, or even just one person? I couldn't have even done that…' Ruby begun to sulk on her pillow, trying to cover it up and wipe the tears away before someone else came in.

Silent, not a better sound for a library. Blake sat on a chair hidden in the corner of the large, well-lit library. Her book was open in front of her as she eyes scanned the page, but she was not reading, she was lost in her thoughts, thoughts about the White Fang. The White Fang was her whole childhood and now, now they're evil and ruthless, Blake didn't know what to think. They were making not only human lives hell, but also other Faunus that were being treated badly, not because they were different, but because of the White Fang representing the Faunus race horribly. 'Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.' Blake knew this first hand. The world was cruel and unforgiving, even to a little girl. She shifted the book over her face so she could let some tears out that had been building over the years.

Yang was a few meters away from Blake, watching her sympathetically. 'It must be hard to be a Faunus.' Yang had seen some of the struggle Blake had faced lately, with her team finding out that she was a Faunus and fighting the White Fang. Unlike Blake, Yang had nothing big to be sad about, but she hated seeing Blake so sad and disconnected. She flipped out her scroll and sent Blake a message. It took Blake ten seconds to react after her scroll began blinking and a noise sounded out. Blake slowly opened it and scanned the message. She seemed confused by it, but then closed the scroll and walked off; book in hand. Yang smiled and waited a few seconds before leaving as well.

Ruby slapped her own tears off her face and sat up. She was sick of crying, but her dream seemed faint and clouded. The water had stopped running in the bathroom a while ago and Ruby thought that Weiss must have left a while she was hidden on her bunk, crying. Ruby wanted to lock herself in the bathroom for a bit, just like Weiss did, which made Ruby wonder why she was in there for so long with the water running. The door suddenly flung open making Weiss scream. She was still stood in front of the mirror completely naked. Ruby turned as red as her cape and froze solid, unable to shut the door or even take her eyes of the snow angels body. Weiss was covering up her most private parts, which disappointed Ruby, but she didn't know why she was so disappointed by that. Weiss had colour in her face, after staring at a ghost for so long, it seemed odd to Ruby and herself. "Ruby, do you mind shutting the door!" Weiss yelled making Ruby snap back into reality and panic. Ruby grabbed the door handle and slam the door, but without thinking she realised that she was still in the bathroom. "No! Leave!" Weiss commanded.

"I-I'm sorry Weiss." Ruby was about to reopen the door when she noticed Weiss had tears running down her face. "Are you okay Weiss?" She asked sincerely.

"Yes and how is that your business anyway!" Weiss snapped back at her. Ruby stepped closer, ignoring Weiss aggressiveness.

"Weiss, I'm your friend and your team leader. You should tell me these things, not hide away." Ruby reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, making Weiss blush again and slightly smile.

She suddenly whacked Ruby's hand off of her and crossed her arms. "I've been fine by myself for this long, I think I'll be fine by myself now." Weiss said stubbornly.

"But you don't have to be alone anymore Weiss. You have a loving team with you and even friends in Team JNPR. You could talk to anyone, especially me!" Ruby took another step forward and reaching out for Weiss' hand. She grabbed it and pulled her closer creating an awkward atmosphere that only Weiss could feel; Ruby was oblivious to it. Weiss tried to tug away, but Ruby had an iron grip, she was staring into Weiss icy eyes. She tilted her head and leaned in, puckering her lips.

Weiss' POV

What is she doing? Is she coming to kiss me? No, she can't be! Wait… She is! I can feel her warmth brushing onto me. She is insanely hard to resist. I have to take this time to try it, to kiss another girl. I started leaning in and I began puckering my lips. Her kiss is amazing, I can taste her and she tastes amazing. I don't want to stop, but it's getting much harder to stay in the kiss every second. Ruby backed away and spoke softly, "I'm sorry Weiss, I didn't mean to-" I cut her off with a tight hug and kissed her neck gently. "Oh Weiss, I didn't know you felt this way!" Ruby exclaimed joyfully. I smiled and we began to kiss again.

Third Person

Weiss quickly felt comfortable being naked when the second kiss broke. The red caped fighter looked down at Weiss' naked body, presented in front of her. Sure there were scars, but that didn't mean a thing to Ruby. Her hands came into contact with Weiss bare skin and felt her shape. Weiss gave Ruby a pleasing smile, but then a frown. "You know what? I don't think I should be the only one naked." Weiss began picking up her combat skirt, but before she could blink, Ruby was already half undressed. Her cape was piled onto the ground and her combat skirt quickly followed only leaving a bra and panties. She gave a smile as Weiss left her combat skirt on the floor and wondered back over to Ruby. "Now let's see about that bra, shall we." Weiss gave her a seductive purr into Ruby's ear making her sigh with pleasure. Weiss wrapped her hands around Ruby's back and found her bra strap along her back. With a few fluent movements, Weiss was holding Ruby's bra in front of her. It fell to the ground and when it did, Weiss and Ruby's bodies collided in a sexual fury. The lips and tongues connecting and their saliva combining, all in an intimate rampage on each other. Ruby felt along Weiss' stomach and gently tickling her pelvis, making Weiss clench her hands in anger when Ruby's hands left the area to go back to her face and breasts. Weiss' breasts were the smallest out of the two, but were still soft, perky and enjoyable. Ruby's were slightly larger, soft and more shaped even though she was younger. Weiss moved her lips and tongue from Ruby's mouth and travelled them downwards to her breasts, taking one nipple into her mouth. She moaned softly when Weiss moved her tongue around, flicking her nipple and gently nibbling at it. While Ruby was distracted in her own pleasure, Weiss moved her hand downwards, slipping under her panties. She used her fingers to rub Ruby in the rightest way possible, sending a jolt of pleasure through her spine. Ruby used her two hands to hold Weiss' head exactly where it was. Her hips were thrusting upwards every so often when Weiss flicked her clit with her fingers. She removed her fingers from Ruby's vagina and ripped Ruby's panties right off. Weiss threw the ripped pieces of fabric across the room and pulled her head off of Ruby's nipple. Ruby tried to grab at Weiss head again, wanting her to return to what she was doing, but Weiss was too away to reach. She grabbed both of Ruby's ankles and pulled them apart, giving Weiss a direct route to Ruby's pussy. Weiss slipped her tongue inside Ruby which sent her haywire, immediately making Ruby moan loudly. The icy angel felt her tongue colliding with Ruby's insides that were pulsing in pleasure. Weiss used one hand to rub Ruby's clit and used her other hand to rub her own. She masturbated often and it normally took her a long time to climax, but doing what she was doing to Ruby shortened her fuse drastically. Ruby gave a final moan before her nectar squirted across the room and into Weiss mouth. She licked her lips and swallowed what she could before lying down on her back and spreading her own legs. "You're done for now, my turn." Weiss said out of breath. "I'm almost already there for you too!" Ruby had never dreamed of doing this before, she barely masturbated herself, but to do it with another girl was something completely different. She slipped two fingers inside Weiss and that's all she could manage with the tight girl. She began licking her clit and kept thrusting her two fingers in and out as fast as she could. Weiss moved around a lot, bouncing on the floor, unable to handle the amount of pleasure she was feeling. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna!" Weiss couldn't manage to finish her sentence before she began squirting up the wall and onto Ruby's clothes, bundled in the corner of the room. Weiss lay on the floor of the bathroom which was no longer cold like it was previously. She didn't want to move, she was lost for breath. "That was amazing Ruby!" Weiss smiled, which appeared once in a blue moon. "I've never came like that before."

Ruby giggled and sat against the wall, her legs slightly apart. "Who knew you packed so much punch."

Weiss laughed, another thing you didn't see every day. "I knew I squirted, but not like that. And you can't say much! You did too!" Weiss defended herself, even though there was no point, they weren't fighting for once, they were happy to have each other's company.

**Author's Note: Okay, so now that the first chapter is done, do you want to know what song the chapter is named from?**

**Song: Fluorescent Adolescent**

**Artist: Arctic Monkeys**

**Album: Favourite Worst Nightmare**


	2. It Started with a Whisper

**Author's Note: ****Don't expect updates this quick, but I had written the first chapter a while ago and this chapter was almost complete so I decided to finish it off.**

**Normally the lyric chapter titles won't have anything to do with the chapter (just the songs I listen to while writing the chapter) but this one does!**

**I will answer any guest questions or say something to guests at the end of the chapters, but to people with accounts, I'll reply directly.**

**Chapter Two: **It started with a whisper and that was when I kissed her

Blake followed the directions on her scroll from the email she got and it led right to her dorm. Blake stared at the scroll, confused for a moment, but decided to enter anyway. The room was empty, so she stepped in a looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary, until she felt two arms wrap around her stomach. She quickly glanced behind her to see a jolly, blonde haired girl closing the door with her foot. "Yang, what do you want? Why did you lead me here?" Blake asked showing little emotion.

"Come on Blake, lighten up." Yang smiled before leaning in and kissing Blake on her neck. Blake elbowed her in the stomach, forcing Yang to let go as she stumbled back. "Oh, what was that for?" Yang exclaimed.

"Do you think it's funny to pretend to like someone for your own amusement?" Blake spoke coldly, her eyes ripping into Yang's soul.

"Wha-" Yang began, confused. "I'm not pretending…" Yang finished getting quieter. She wasn't standing like she normally did, chest out, using her hips as a focal point. Instead, she was slumped over, holding her arm with her opposite hand, rubbing it nervously. Blake still didn't seem convinced by Yang and started walking back, out of the room. "No!" Yang screamed before getting a tight grasp on Blake's arm. She swung her around to face her and pushed her head next to her own. "Blake, I do love you. I would never do such a thing to you." Yang whispered softly before slowly puckering her lips and planting a delicate kiss on Blake's gentle lips. She was sweet, even refreshing as they eventually separated, with a fragile line of saliva still connecting them. They didn't notice it, their eyes danced with each other in a staring contest sparking with romance. Blake tried to speak, but no words would leave her mouth, instead she made a cute giggle and pulled Yang in close for a hug. "Blake, I do love you." Yang repeated.

Blake smiled and managed to reply, "I believe you and I'm so happy about it because I love you too." Yang froze, not in a bad way, but more of the 'I can't believe this is happening right now' way. Yang brought her close for another drawn out kiss, as they awkwardly shuffled over to Blake's bed still in the kiss. Blake's leg hit the side of her bed, making her collapse backwards onto the soft sheets, with Yang on top. Her breasts were covering Blake's face, rendering her sight useless, but she secretly didn't mind and instead, enjoyed it. Yang realised that she was almost suffocating Blake in her boobs, but rather than help her or get off, she just laughed until she felt a wet tongue slide along one of them, trying to get underneath her bra. The blonde beauty gripped her sheets and let out a heavy breath, getting slightly excited by Blake's sudden action. It had taken Blake a lot of guts to start doing something, but she just wanted to go with the flow, she had spent so long going by the rules and not doing anything that society would frown upon. She was so deep in her thoughts she noticed that her tongue had stopped moving and Yang was starting to remove herself off of Blake's face. The Faunus girl swiftly used one hand to push Yang back down and the other to slide along her body. Her hand slowly drifted off to Yang's perfectly shaped butt and slipped under the clothing, hiding that area from public display. Yang loved this perverted side of Blake that hadn't been seen before. Her tongue had finally reached the centre of one of Yang's breasts, coming in contact with her firm nipple. She kept one hand squeezing Yang arse and she moved the other to remove the clothing keeping Yang's breasts harder to reach. Now Yang's huge boobs were out in the open, waving in front of Blake's mouth which was beginning to drool from the beautiful sight. She leeched onto the nipple she was once licking and began to suck, hard. Yang muffled a moan in her lips and squeezed Blake's thigh, playfully scratching at her, signalling that she wanted more. Suddenly Blake pushed her off of her and stood up. "Well that was fun, but I really should be going." Blake fixed up her dress that had gotten awkwardly uncomfortable during their short time together.

"What?" Yang pouted, forgetting about her exposed breasts. Blake laughed and push Yang down onto the bed, crawling over her seductively.

"I'm just kidding babe. I'm having too much fun to leave now." Blake purred in Yang's ear, making her wetter. Blake gradually removed Yang's shorts, leaving her almost completely nude, the only thing left was her panties that were extremely damp at this point. "You have a beautiful body." Blake hummed softly as she slid her hands across her body in different areas.

"Hey, you've gotta remove your clothes too!" Yang interrupted, sitting up slightly. Blake nodded and raised her hands up, telling Yang to do it herself. The practically nude blonde girl began eliminating bits of clothing one by one until they were both equal. Yang's breasts were touching Blake's smaller breasts creating a sexual mood that would erupt into madness at any point.

Yang quickly pounced on top of Blake and began sucking the saliva from her mouth and exchanging it with her own. She slid a hand to massage her breasts and her other to explore her pelvis. Using her fingers, she tickled Blake's pussy, making her moan through the kiss until Yang's tongue silenced her. Gently, she entered her with her middle finger, adventuring further, locating her walls and G spot. Blake unleashed her sexual fury, flinging herself backwards, separating their lips. She screamed out in pleasure, repeating two words over and over again, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." Her nails scraped against Yang's shoulders. Her back began to arch, making her breasts stick out more, making it more accessible for Yang's lips to begin to suck away filling Blake with even more pleasure. Blake's body began to spasm uncontrollably at this point, unable to think clearly, she jumped forward, pushing Yang's fingers to a new area that had yet to be explored. The found land created greater pleasure for Blake, more then she could have ever dreamed of. Her cat ears started twitching rapidly along with the jolts her body was going through. Her speech became more stuttered and loud with moans breaking through ever word she spoke. "Oh, th-ther-e, yes! O-oooh fuck, y-ess!" Blake was screaming as loud as her throat would allow. Blake grasped onto Yang's bouncing breasts to keep her balance as her vision slowly blurred away. She exploded with an absurd amount of pleasure, unable to breathe properly, her eyes adjusted and saw a hot, blonde girl coated with her own liquid, with a dashing smirk on her face.

"You're quite a different person when you're horny, aren't you?" Yang giggled at the naked Faunus, her fingers still inside her. Blake threw the closest pillow at Yang's face poorly as her body was still going through spasms every few seconds, slowly going down to one every ten seconds, until it finally stopped. She was still ready to go, but decided it was Yang's turn to feel the pleasure an amazing woman could bring. The black haired Faunus threw Yang onto the floor and inserted her tongue inside her wet pussy faster than Yang could realise what was happening. Blake knew she was a master with her tongue, having pleased many girls before just by using it. She also knew that Yang was a dirty, perverted girl, quite like herself secretly and popped a thumb into her arse, catching Yang completely off guard, but she liked it. Blake twisted her tongue around inside of her, getting Yang's clit in the mix. Yang has a short fuse, perfect for a quick fuck that Yang enjoyed, like when she first got to Beacon and grabbed one of the older students into a closet on her third day of being there. She picked up the pillow Blake had thrown at her to muffle her moans as she twitched harshly when Blake suckled on her clit. Yang was about to go off the rails when Blake gently twisted Yang's nipples and shoved her tongue in as far as possible, retracted it and sent it back out again, quickly getting faster and faster. Yang let the pillow go flying across the room as she let out loud, ear-pleasing moan, vibrating the glass nearby. A long stream of her own fluid damped Weiss' bed on the other side of the room. The stream rocketed out for a full four seconds before it reduced to a drip. Blake got a taste of some of it, but with most girls she'd been with, she didn't like the taste, Yang's was a different story, she had to manually stop herself from going over and licking Weiss' duvet. Yang didn't build up to her orgasm the same way as Blake, who went through stages, Yang just burst out. "That… was… fucking fantastic!" Yang squealed joyfully, sitting up and hugging Blake who was deciding whether or not to lick her own breasts that had collected some of Yang's nectar. The two lay down on the floor, embracing each other peacefully, both having released their sexual build up, they didn't have a care in the world, which was odd for Blake, but normal for Yang. Blake looked over to Yang and pecked her on the cheek the snuggled into her neck. Then the bathroom door opened and a half-dressed Ruby walked out, glancing at the two on the floor. "Were you in there the whole time?" Yang said, suddenly winded.

"If you're wondering if I heard anything, I'm pretty sure the whole school did." Ruby smirked, not bothering to fix up her corset that was revealing a breast. "You should try and be quieter, but I suppose Weiss and I should be too." Ruby trailed off at the end, losing herself in her own thoughts.

"You and Weiss?" Blake giggled. The ice princess followed Ruby out and whacked her on the back of the head, but incredibly softer than normal.

"You dunce, I told you that if you were to come out here, you wouldn't mention what had just happened!" Weiss snapped, until she looked at Yang and Blake who were staring, not at her face, but at her body. She then realised she wasn't dress at all, unlike Ruby who half-arsely dressed herself, she was on complete display for her whole team to see. She felt as if her scars and her imperfections were glowing out to them.

"I must admit Weiss, you have a gorgeous body." Blake winked and Yang laughed, but nodded in agreement.

"Yo-you think so?" Weiss stuttered, moving her hands up to hide any large imperfections.

Ruby moved over to Weiss and pushed her hands to her sides, "I told you, you were beautiful babe." Ruby spoke softly before planting a kiss on her nape and wrapping her arms around her waist.

**Author's Note:**** All reviews so far have been about wanting a bumblebee chapter and I already had it in the works! I also had chapter 3 planned out before I started, so prepare for whenever the fuck that comes out. Now I've also started planning chapters 4, 5 and 6 (If I even go that far).**

**Anyway, the song lyric from this chapter:**

**Song: Everybody Talks**

**Artist: Neon Trees**

**Album: Picture Show**


	3. If Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**** Ta-Da! Here is the third chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it... I don't have much else to say...**

**Chapter Three:**If Home is Where the Heart is, then we're all just Fucked

Weiss leaned back and met Ruby's soft lips in a lovers kiss. "Aww, that's cute!" Yang grinned widely.

"Anyway, I'm going to get dressed because this is starting to get awkward." Blake shuffled upwards, slipping out of Yang's arms. Yang quickly slammed her back down to the ground, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"But what you're wearing looks amazing on you!" Yang smiled.

"It's… true." Weiss mumbled to the carpet.

Yang laughed, "Maybe Ruby and I should leave so you two can have some alone time." Blake and Weiss both blushed rapidly.

"Hey, shut it you!" Weiss scowled. Blake stood up once more, making sure Yang wouldn't pull her back down this time and walked over to Weiss whose fuse was starting to light.

"Ignore her, you're prettier when you're happy." Blake smiled and gave a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

Ruby crossed her arms, "Hey what about me?" She groaned. Almost instantly, she felt hand grasp her hips.

"I'm still here." Yang purred seductively before nibbling on Ruby's ear.

"But Yang… We're… Sis-" Ruby got cut off by two fingers browsing Ruby's pelvis.

"Sisters? Well yes we are, but who cares? It's not like we can make a baby." Yang giggled whilst she ripped off Ruby's poorly placed clothing. "There, now everyone's equal." Yang cheered before tripping Ruby towards the floor, catching her only centimetres from the ground. She followed her sudden attack by pouncing on top of her, giving Ruby a perfect picture of her sister.

Blake delivered a similar approach, pushing Weiss against a wall while her lips travelled along Weiss' body. Her breasts were easy to handle, cupping one with one hand and sucking the other. Blake's free hand grazed over her scars, slipping downwards to Weiss' most private area. Her hand immediately became dripping wet. "You sure are excited, aren't you?" Blake whispered upwards from Weiss' breasts. Weiss ignored her temptation to grab Blake's hand and shove it inside her, instead she bit her bottom lip and averted her eyes to the ceiling. Blake brushed Weiss' vagina a few times leaving her teased, waiting for Weiss to snapped.

"Come on and fuck me already!" Weiss roared, giving in easier than Blake thought. She smirked and penetrated Weiss with two fingers, wiggling them about wildly. Weiss flung her arms around madly, trying to find something she could sink her fingers into. Blake's teeth gently swept across one of Weiss' nipples while her fingers excited her the most. She needed to lay down or she'd fall over with how much she was moving. Fingers still inside, Blake moved Weiss onto her bed, while Blake knelt on the floor with Weiss' pussy at eye-level. She continued massaging her for a few more moments as she decided what to do next. She stuck her tongue out and guided it till she met Weiss' _lips. _At that point, she slipped her fingers out and let her tongue carry on. Blake got a shock when someone's tongue enter her. Unable to glance down while she was busy Weiss, she was left uninformed.

Yang was eating Ruby out energetically as Ruby's fingers investigated inside her. Ruby's mouth was busy tasting the only Faunus in the room, delicately licking her and diving her tongue in deeper. Ruby almost didn't want to admit it, but she knew as soon as Yang went down on her that Yang was better than Weiss at oral. Ruby could feel herself almost bursting with hormones. She wasn't ready to cum yet, but her body wanted her to. Yang couldn't get enough of her sister's taste and wanted more and more. She used both her hands to open Ruby up wider, even though it didn't do much for the extremely tight girl, it let Yang get her tongue further in. Ruby was starting to moan into Blake's vagina, sending a pleasurably vibration throughout Blake's body. Weiss was hopping up and down on her arse with the huge amount of satisfaction she was obtaining from Blake's mouth. Small bursts of cum jolted out of her several times, some going straight into Blake's mouth and others shot off onto Ruby and Yang. Blake swallowed what she got and savoured the taste. "My, my, ready to squirt?" Blake spoke seductively, with her tongue back in her own mouth. She stood up, removing Ruby's tongue from her pussy and jumped onto the bed. Weiss already had her fingers inside herself, not want to lose any of the feeling Blake had built up for her. Blake spread apart Weiss' legs and slid her vagina against hers. They both gave a pleasant moan and carried on rubbing against each other. With Weiss constantly jerking about, it was easy for them to both near orgasm fast. Weiss let out a loud moan alongside a lengthy squirt that splattered over Blake's pelvis, stomach and up to her chin. Blake gave a small laugh inside a moan when she saw Weiss' liquid dripping off her stiff nipples. Weiss was still rearing to go, moving even faster against Blake, catching her off guard. Blake suddenly arched her back and wrapped her arms around one of Weiss legs that was upright. Her hips wiggled violently as both of them began shivering in near orgasm. Blake's body shot a spasm through her body, telling her to keep going. "Fuck, fuck! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum Weiss." Blake moaned.

Ruby was feeling the same way. Her mouth was now operating inside Yang who had cum slightly a few moments ago. Yang was working wonders for Ruby who was starting to feel closer to coming. She felt she had the longest fuse out of all four girls since Weiss and Blake were about to cum and she had heard rumours of Yang's 'short fuse closet fun times'. Yang unexpectedly let out a loud moan, filling Ruby's mouth with her cum, almost making her choke. She had to remove herself from Yang's still squirting pussy to swallow so she could clear her mouth. Ruby didn't realise how tasty her sister's cum was and quickly tried to catch more in her mouth while it was still coming out. Ruby suddenly thought of how dirty she was being, but hastily disregarded those thoughts when she remembered how much she was loving the day. "That felt so fucking good!" Yang said, letting out a heavy breath.

"It tasted just as good." Ruby giggled, giving Yang's arse a small smack.

"Oh you dirty girl." Yang purred whilst turning around to face her sister. "I suppose I need to repay the favour." Ruby gave a small nod and smile.

"Holy fucking shit! Weiss!" Blake moaned as she rubbed herself while Weiss and her own vagina's slid against each other. "I'm going to cum." She spoke weakly. She began to spasm more often and violently. "Here!" Blake moaned. "I!" She continued in her next moan. "Cum!" She finished as her cum sank into her bed sheets and entered Weiss' pussy.

Weiss came shortly afterwards, screaming, "Blake, you sexy fuck!" Both their orgasms left them in short spasms for up to a minute later. Weiss was the first to get up, letting cum from herself and Blake, run down her legs, stomach and vagina. Blake got up not long afterwards, swiftly removing her sheet from her bed and wiped herself down with it before handing it to Weiss so she could do the same. After both of them were done with it, it was soaked.

"Hey, since you two are done, mind helping me blow Ruby's mind?" Yang winked. Weiss and Blake accepted almost instantly. "Ruby, you ready for the full treatment?" Yang smirked before shoving her tongue and two fingers inside Ruby at once. Blake thrust her thumb into Ruby's small butthole, making her let out a small yelp. Weiss firmly grasped one of her nipples in one hand and suckled on the other. Ruby rapidly discovered how much she enjoyed being treated rough, which was one reason she didn't mind taking a few hits in battle. Getting more comfortable with Blake's actions, she started to feel pleasure. Yang's motions were about to send Ruby over the moon and back. Ruby couldn't feel anything below her hips anymore. Her vision began to blur and her body started to slack. She was about to let out another moan until her mouth was muffled by Weiss' pussy that was being shoved in her face, but Ruby honestly didn't care and became giving her a taste. She could taste both her and Blake. She could feel herself about to burst, then Yang slammed in another finger, stretching her tight pussy to even further. It might've hurt if she could've felt her pelvis, instead, all she was feeling was insane pleasure. What finally set Ruby over the edge was Yang nibbling away at her clit. Ruby screamed in pleasure, "Shit!" But she was almost completely silenced by Weiss' vagina. Yang and Blake were pelted by Ruby's ejaculation stream. Her cum shot all throughout Yang's hair and tits, Blake's stomach and waist and the ceiling. Her body fell completely limp after her body had finished. "Hope we didn't hurt ya too much honey." Yang winked before giving Ruby a kiss that breathed life back into her.

"I'm sure it'll hurt later, but I don't care after how I feel right now." Ruby smiled giving Yang a return kiss.

"Well I'm going to shower." Blake grinned.

"I think I'm going to join you!" Yang exclaimed, chasing Blake into the bathroom.

Ruby finally sat up against the wall, with Weiss joining her. "How do you feel right now babe?" Weiss giving her a dirty look. Ruby only replied with a long kiss. "Might I say, you are a dirty hell-of-a-girl." Weiss laughed.

"Blake, you sexy fuck!" Ruby mocked, "Oh and remember a few minutes ago when you were shoving your vagina in my face?" Ruby raised her eyebrow towards Weiss.

"Shut up, I think we can both settle on the fact that we're both extremely dirty." Weiss sighed, but with a smile. Ruby dragged her into another long kiss.

"Yeah, I can get behind that idea." Ruby whispered. "You know what we should try next time?"

"What?"

"We could test out some toys?" Ruby giggled, her childlike innocence's returning.

"I'll repeat, you are a dirty hell-of-a-girl." Weiss laughed aloud. "But yes." She finished. Ruby, happy with her response, pushed Weiss down for a make-out session while they waited for the shower to free up.

**Author's Note:**** Man, I always make Ruby a naughty girl without even trying, which is rather ironic considering she's the most innocent one in the damn show. Eh, I don't care. Anyway, here is the song and artist for this chapters name:**

**Song: 27**

**Artist: Fall Out Boy**

**Album: Folie À Deux**


	4. I've Got a Love that Keeps Me Waiting

**Author's Note:**** Here is chapter 4 for y'all. I hope you enjoy it. ALSO I have created a poll about my other story (Intertwining Colours) so if you have a minute to spare, I'd appreciate it greatly :) Thanks.**

**Chapter Four:** I've Got a Love that Keeps Me Waiting

Across the hall, Pyrrha was trying to study while Nora lay in her bed. Lie Ren was out with Jaune, helping him train since she had to study and she didn't trust Nora to be gentle with him. They'd been hearing Team RWBY's moans for the past two hours. Starting with Ruby and Weiss, then Blake and Yang and ending with all four of them. Pyrrha was pulling her hair out as she couldn't concentrate, instead, her legs were trying to separate and her mind was falling into the gutter.

Nora was smiling, having the day free from anything, she hummed a merry tune quietly as she slowly rubbed herself. She was jittering with her own horniness from hearing the pleasurable moans from the room across from them. She had thought many times to slip into the bathroom for half an hour and relieve herself, but the idea of getting caught by Pyrrha only made her more excited. Her slow movements picked up pace every now and then when she knew Pyrrha wasn't going to look in the next few seconds. She hadn't looked over at her for ten minutes, but whenever Pyrrha moved her head slightly made Nora worry.

Pyrrha was scribbling down notes in her notebook after hearing rumours about an exam next week. She was somewhat concerned about how well Nora would do in the exam considering the amount of study she'd done in the week was zilch. Pyrrha was thinking of confronting Nora and asking her if she wanted to study with her. She turned around to see Nora's eyes clamped shut and her hand under her duvet was moving like a motor. Pyrrha blushed, but couldn't blame her since she wanted to do the exact same thing. Nora exhaled and opened her eyes to see the red haired girl looking at what she was doing. "Oh, uh, Pyrrha, I can… err… explain…" Nora's words fell flat.

Pyrrha just shook her head and gave a warm smile, "Don't worry about it. We all do it and… Never mind." Pyrrha stop herself, rethinking what she was about to say.

"No, what were you going to say?" Nora asked.

"I don't want to…" Pyrrha looked away from the naïve girl.

"Come on! You just caught me… Doing stuff. You can tell me. I mean, if I tell anyone what you're going to say, you can just say you caught me… touching myself… in the same room as you, to Team RWBY." Nora bargained.

Pyrrha sighed and decided that Nora was never going to stop asking her about it so she might as well tell her; plus she had a point. "I was going to say 'Don't worry about. We all do it and… and I want to do it right now too…" Pyrrha said quickly, blending some words together, but Nora understood ever word she spoke.

"Then do it! I don't mind, also it'd make me feel better about doing it in the same room as you." Nora smiled. Sometimes she didn't feel awkward about what she said.

"No, it's alright Nora." Pyrrha gave a weak smile back and turned around, back to her study notes. Without even hearing her get up, Nora had picked up Pyrrha by the waist and dragged her over to her bed.

"If you're not going to do it to yourself, I'll do it for you!" Nora giggled, before seating herself upon Pyrrha's legs. Nora's hand cruised up Pyrrha's miniskirt and found Pyrrha's panties which were saturated. "You definitely were excited by Team RWBY. Let's see if we can heat things up." Nora growled seductively.

"No, no Nora, I think I'll be alright if I just go back to studying." Pyrrha hinted at Nora who wasn't picking up on it.

"From what I can tell, you need this!" Nora giggled again, removing her hand, showcasing how wet her fingers already were.

Pyrrha was about to argue once more, but in the end thought to herself, 'Jaune's a useless romantic and I'm not going to decent action soon if I don't take Nora up on this.' Pyrrha then spoke aloud, "Alright Nora, I give you permission to… excite me." Nora winked towards Pyrrha and rolled up her miniskirt. She spread Pyrrha's legs apart and confiscated her panties. "Hey! You need to remove your clothing too! I mean… uh… If you want to, that is…" Pyrrha realised the desire in her voice and tried to play it off, but Nora caught on to that.

"You _really _want this, don't you? No, you _really _need this!" Nora smirked. "Alright then!" She swiftly took off all her clothing, even her bra and panties. "Ta-Da!" She announced, showing off her body. Pyrrha had taken off her shirts and only left her bra and miniskirt on. "Come on, miniskirt and bra off!" Nora commanded. Pyrrha awkward shuffled her miniskirt down her legs, placing on hand so Nora couldn't see her private area. Suddenly Nora pounced Pyrrha back down onto her bed and removed the miniskirt for her, then the bra followed. "There! All better!"

"I'm having second thoughts Nora…" Pyrrha began, but was interrupted by a finger entering her vagina. She immediately blushed and forgot everything in her mind. Instead, her mind was telling her things such as, 'fuck her back', 'YES!' and 'Kiss her!' She took advice from her mind and planted her lips hard against Nora.

"You are an amazing kisser Pyrrha." Nora puffed, sounding impressed. Pyrrha decided to give her another one, but while they were in the kiss, Nora added another finger. Pyrrha wasn't a virgin, but she wasn't the 'happy-go-fucky' kind of girl. Pyrrha let out a small moan, surprising herself.

Nora is known for not being polite and gentle at times, but Pyrrha had forgotten that when she accepted to have sex with Nora. She unexpectedly began to finger Pyrrha so fast and hard that she was being lifted off of the mattress. Pyrrha tried to grab whatever she could to try and stop the world from shaking around her and the first thing her hands laid upon was Nora's breasts, but at this point, Pyrrha didn't care, she was letting the girl finger her anyway. Pyrrha moaned and moaned, feeling herself reach breaking point. She had mixed feelings about coming so quickly. On one hand, she just wanted to cum, feel amazing and carry on with her day. But on the other hand, she didn't want to cum, to continue what (she didn't want to admit) felt incredible and not let Nora know how easy she had become. It became harder for Pyrrha to hold back her orgasm with how oddly skilled Nora was at fingering. She began to moan louder and words began to slip from her mouth, "Oh, fuck yeah!" She muttered under her breath. Nora took these words as 'I want to faster and harder'. Nora added a third finger giving Pyrrha a small squeal. She wasn't sure if she could take three at once, but she didn't have much time to think about it as Nora's armed pounded her back and forth repeatedly making Pyrrha pant like a dog. She began to drip onto Nora's hand as she bit down on the pillow now on top of her head, muted most noise coming out of her mouth, which would be a good thing for her reputation as she was screaming, "Nora! You're gonna make me cum! Fuck, I'm going to! Shit, shit, shit, I'm almost there!" Nora grinned as small bursts of Pyrrha's cum began to shoot out like a machine gun. "Holy fuck, I'm there! I'm cu-" She was cut off by a short spasm and an orgasmic moan. Nora's hand was getting saturated by Pyrrha's orgasm as she laid, back arched, pillow shoved in her face and breathing heavily with short spasms still shivering up her spine after he intense orgasm.

"How was that?" Nora asked cheerfully.

"Bloody am-amaz-zing." Pyrrha giggled unwittingly.

"Glad you enjoyed it, but now it's my turn! Fuck me!" Nora seductively whispered into Pyrrha's ear. She didn't know much about having sex with another woman except from what Nora did, what she does to herself and the very few 'educational' sex videos she'd seen with two woman. She let herself do what felt natural and slid her hand along Nora's fit stomach, closing in on her soft spot. Nora sank her teeth into her bottom lip and purred erotically, pleasing Pyrrha's ears. She delicately pinched Nora's clit between her thumb and forefinger making Nora grab the bedsheets, pulling them up from the bed. Her mouth was watering when Pyrrha began suckling on one of her firm nipples doing her best to please Nora and she was succeeding. Pyrrha let go of her clit, giving Nora a pleasurable sigh until she inserted two fingers and rotated her hand until she couldn't anymore and then the other way. Nora could feel the two fingers inside her, moving like gears and building up, yet to be released, pleasure.

"So how's this?" Pyrrha asked, unsure of what she's doing. Her questioned got answered with an arousing howl of sexual satisfaction. "I'll take that as a good thing!" Pyrrha beamed, pushing deeper. She slightly bent her fingers up to make contact with Nora's G-spot sending her into space. Nora grabbed Pyrrha's hair and tugged every time Pyrrha thrust her fingers against her G-spot, causing incredible sensations to flutter through Nora's body. Pyrrha was somewhat protective over her hair after being an international idol for a while, but being so into this sexual affair, she didn't give a fuck, instead she enjoyed her hair being mucked up as long as Nora did it out of insane pleasure. She quickly removed her fingers out of Nora, leaving her with an absurd rush. Pyrrha used all her strength to lift Nora up and off the bed. She then laid down instead and pointed at her face.

"Come sit, I want to try something." Pyrrha grinned, no longer caring about how Nora thought of her. Nora crawled onto her face, positioning her pussy on top of Pyrrha's mouth. "Perfect." She exclaimed as she slipped her tongue into her, adventuring Nora's insides. The ginger-haired girl swayed her hips in pleasure making the sensation better for the both of them. Pyrrha rediscovered Nora's G-spot with her tongue and began rubbing against it, adding more saliva.

Nora suddenly screamed out in pleasure, "Holy! This is the best fucking thing I've ever felt!" Giving Pyrrha a large confidence boost. Pyrrha then used her teeth to grid along her pussy lips, generating more intense luxury for Nora. "Here I go!" She shrieked as a sudden gush of cum flowed into Pyrrha's mouth with little warning, not that she cared as she swallow what she caught and flicked her tongue out of her friend. "You are… The best… Fucker… Ever!" Nora breathed heavily after her delightful orgasm. Pyrrha gave a short wink in reply. "We should definitely do it again sometime." They both laughed in glee before laying down next to each other.

"Nora, we should probably put some clothes on before the boys come back." Pyrrha noted.

"Or we could surprise them!" Nora seductively winked. Pyrrha gave her a thrilling smile and nodded.

"That sounds amazing Nora!" She glowed happily.

**Author's Note: So this was Pyrrha x Nora which some of you have been waiting for. I always wanted to do this, so I thought now would be a good time to do it. Here is the song and artist for this chapters name:**

**Song: Lonely Boy**

**Artist: The Black Keys**

**Album: El Camino**


End file.
